You And I (Book Two)
by EuniceMichaelis
Summary: You're going to skip this story because there's more chapters than reviews. "We can't all be perfect." *Clarity Series* Let me know if you want anything from the third book, which is in progress on Wattpad!
1. Cold Feet

A few long months passed by and today marked a very special day for our favorite couple. Their engagement was one of the most exciting news so far. Soldiers congratulated them and often asked when the wedding was. Annie wanted it in August.

The wedding was planned by the girls as Annie didn't care much about how it looked. Christa, Ymir, and Sasha took over the details and practically everything. The bride wasn't really picky but, the dress caught her attention.

"I don't normally wear dresses." Annie said as she was being helped by Christa in the dressing room. She was annoyed by the corset and so many layers of clothing that she was about ready to just walk out in her uniform at this point.

Christ was fixing the bottom of the dress with a smile. "Come on Annie. Today is your day and you should look beautiful. This is a traditional wedding." The little blonde stood up. "You look amazing in one."

Annie rolled her eyes and turned to the mirror. A small gasp was heard as she looked at herself. Is this.. really me? A completely different is in front of her.

The dress was a classic white strapless with fairly large ruffles flowing out behind her. A diamond middle and a corset to show off some cleavage, which felt weird for her. Her curvy assets were showing.

"You really have a nice body Annie." Ymir was leaning against the doorframe.

"Ymir!" Christa smacked her on the arm. "She's getting married!"

The tall brown haired woman couldn't help but laugh. "We better get your veil on then."

Mikasa was setting up the different items on the dresser when they came in. Annie has grown on her since the engagement and she wouldn't want Armin marrying anyone else. They almost see each other as sisters now.

Annie sat down on the chair and everyone got to work. Mikasa was pinning the veil on top of her head, Christa fixed up her makeup a bit more and Ymir started putting the heels on her. Annie's beautiful blonde hair reached her chest and came down in large, loose curls. Everything was finished. They a stepped back to admire the bride.

"You look amazing." Christa sighed and small tears were threatening to spill. "I'm so happy we set this together."

A knock was at the door and Sasha came running in. "I got them! Let's hurr-" She stopped at the sight of Annie. "Who's this chick?"

The girls chuckled and grabbed the bags from potato girl. "It's Annie." Ymir finally said.

"Are you sure? Don't look like her." Sasha was checking her out before being dragged to the back room.

They were all bridesmaids. Crystal blue floor length dresses with a pin up at the hip. Gorgeously done by the local tailor. Until, Sasha forgot to pick them up this morning and they sent her to get them while getting Annie ready.

Annie was making a checklist in her mind. "Uhh.. I'm forgetting something." She started searching through her bag and pulled out a box. A sigh of relief was heard.

"Isn't that the neckalce Armin gave you?" Ymir asked.

Annie nodded before taking it out and motioned to Mikasa. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." She grabbed the jewelry from her. Annie pulled up her hair and Mikasa clasped it around her neck. "There we go."

"Okay we're all dressed and ready. Now, how much time is left before the music starts?" Christa was fussing around with Annie's dress and hair. "Do you have the bouquets Mikasa?"

She nodded in response. "I'll check on the guys while I run to see the time." Mikasa walked out and to the other part of the church.

...

"Armin. Don't be nervous." Eren was watching his best friends pacing back and forth in front of the mirror. "I'm pretty sure she won't walk out on you. Again."

"Haha, Eren." Armin gave him a look of annoyance. "I'm not sure this is the best time to remind me that she left without a word in the past. Maybe... What happens if she does?!" He started sweating and pacing faster.

Reiner, Bertholdt, and Connie were watching the scene in front of them. It was normal for him to get cold feet. Everyone does before they get married.

Mikasa walked through the door. "Hey, are you all ready?" She noticed Armins pacing. "Armin.."

He stopped to look at Mikasa. "Huh? Oh hey Mikasa. Everything is fine. We are ready and I'm ready. Yeah, I'm ready.." Armin sat on the chair with his hands in his face.

Eren took note of the situation. "Can you leave us three alone for awhile?" He asked the guys. All of them nodded in understanding and left the room.

His best friends came to both of his sides. "Mikasa. Eren. Am I doing the right thing?"

"Of course Armin." Mikasa placed her hand on his back. "I can't see you marrying anyone else but Annie. She loves you."

Eren spoke up next. "And you love her. I'm sure she's getting nervous as well. This happens but, follow your heart."

"Don't overthink it." Mikasa seen it was almost time. "You two better get in there."

Armin smiled at them both. "Thanks." He gave each of them a quick hug before taking off out the door.

Eren and Mikasa split up in the hall. "Mikasa."

"Yes?"

"You look beautiful." Eren was blushing and couldn't help looking at her.

She smiled before giving him a kiss on his lips. "Thanks."

He watched as she quickly walked down the hallway and disappeared from his sight. Erens smile brightened.

...

"I can't." Annie was about to walk out their room when she stopped. "What am I doing?" She turned to run back inside when a hand stuck out.

Mikasa was smirking. "You're not getting cold feet too, are you?"

"What? No..." Annie was trying not to look at any of the girls in the eyes. "Just a little.." she mumbled.

Mikasa rolled her eyes. "We can't have that. Not when it's almost time."

"Annie. Don't have doubts. This is the wedding of the year! We all put this together for you and Armin." Christa said. She was hold the end of Annie's dress so it wouldn't get dirty. "You two are a match made in heaven!"

"Kind of over exaggerating it don't ya think?" Ymir was peeking through the doorway.

"No, no I'm not."

Annie was deep in thought. This is what I want. I never thought of being tied down before and yet, here I am. About to marry Armin Arlert.

"Let's go, Annie." Mikasa grabbed her hand and lead her out to the entrance.

The church was packed. Guess it was the wedding of the year since it's rare for fellow soldiers to get hitched. Even people from other regiments showed up for their support.

No turning back now. Annie thought as the music started and everyone turned to face the entrance.


	2. The 'Perfect' Wedding

Annie couldn't believe it. The girls really outdid themselves and went all out. When she was walking down the aisle, white roses were everywhere. The decorations are beautiful and, elegant she could say.

Armin and Annie we're know staring into each other's eyes, while the minister was going through with his speech thingy. They haven't noticed anyone else but each other. Which was odd since the whole church was packed.

Armins mind was someplace else at this point. Seeing Annie like this was mind boggling compared to how she looked years ago but, she's beautiful both ways too.

The minister and everyone was looking at him. "Do you?"

Armin jumped and noticed that they already gave each other the rings. "O-oh yes! I do!"

"Do you Annie Leonhardt take Armin to have and hold until death do you part?"

Annie smiled at him. "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

The blonde lifted up her veil then held her hand before giving her a lovely kiss on the lips. Nothing felt more right when he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Woman in the aisles were crying as they pulled apart and men were whooping or hollering for them. In this world, it's very rare to see two people get married at such a young age. Let's hope it lasts.

"I love you." Armin said with a smile.

"Love you too." Annie was going to kiss him again when the doors burst open.

"A Titan has been spotted!" A man hollered and the sound of sirens were going off outside. "Code green!"

Levi stood up in his tux and grabbed Hanji. "Lets go everyone!"

Hanji was still wiping her tears then put her arm on his shoulder. "L-Levi! They're so cute together!" She cried.

"We have to go Shitty Glasses." He dragged her out the doors with the rest.

"Better get your squad together. Annie Arlert." Armin kissed her and took off running with Eren. The guys already started taking off their jackets and putting on 3DMG.

Annie watched as he ran out and she turned to the ladies. "I need help."

Mikasa and Ymir started tearing the bottom half of her dress and Christa tore a slit up to the hip. They all threw on their gear only to see that Annie already had hers on.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" Sasha asked.

Annie grabbed her swords and shrugged. "A squad leader has to be ready at all times. Let's hurry."

Soldiers were running around outside to protect the citizens and stand clear of the SurveyCorps. Turns out, a few straggling titans were spread around the town.

Annie hairs was all over as she made her way to the closest titan down the street with Mikasa. It stood no chance against the two as it was brought down with seconds.

"I told Christa to put your hair up for the wedding." Mikasa sighed as they landed on a nearby roof.

The blonde smiled. "But you didn't attempt to fight her about it."

"Won't make a difference now that titans have showed up."

Of course the ceremony wouldn't have been complete without them crashing the party.

...

It was late evening when everyone finished demolishing the stragglers. Some would stop by Annie and congratulate her on the marriage before they went home. The rest met up at the church.

"Well, that was a good day." Hanji laughed while scratching the back of her head.

Levi was not amused. "Who cares, I'm tired. We're leaving."

Hanji followed him. "Ah! Bye guys! Congrats to the newly weds!"

"We should all head home." Reiner said to the group. "Sorry about the wedding ladies." He knew they spent so much time planning this event.

Ymir stood up from her chair. "I thought it was good."

"Yeah! Fighting titans like the old days!" Sasha was punching the air and had cake all over her mouth. "It was fun!"

Armin noticed how tired Annie looked. "Lets all go home then. Been a long day." He grabbed her hand and led the way out of the doors.

"You two are finally hitched! Congrats!" Eren called he walked off with Mikasa. "Have fun Armin!"

He blushed at his friends comment. "Eren.."

They laid on their bed and sighed. Armins tux was dirty with the jacket missing. Annie's dress torn and her hair was all over.

Annie turned to face her groom. He was caught off guard by her laugh. It was contagious and he joined her.

After a few minutes their laughter died down. "Wow. We're married, Annie. I never thought this would happen to us." Armin said.

She nodded in return with her eyes closed. A hand brushed the long hairs out of her face. "It doesn't feel different. I would've loved you with, or without the marriage."

Armin leaned over to kiss her pink lips. "That's good. Because, I would've never let you go. Too bad the titans had show up and ruin it."

Annie smiled. "But, it wouldnt have been right. They are the reason we met in the first place. I have to say that itwas a perfect wedding."

His eyebrows went up in doubt. "Really?"

She kissed his cheek, "Of course."

"You're very strange Annie Arlert." Armin laughed before starting to move his hands up her thigh.

A perfect night to top off the 'perfect' wedding.


	3. A Secret To Be Kept

In the midst of August the newlywed decided to move. It was a week after the event. Their house was larger and had a lot of backyard space for a campfire. All of their friends came over for good welcoming party.

"Annie, what made the decision to move?" Christa asked as they sat under the shade.

They watched the guys play football with Armin and the poor guy was being thrown around. Even if he was the same size, the boys still think of him as small.

Annie shrugged. "Nothing. We just thought it would be a nice change."

"You two have a HUGE pantry." Sasha came out carrying loads of snacks and set them on the table. "I might visit more often!"

"How does it feel having this type of lifestyle? You know, compared to the life you used to live years ago?" Ymir asked.

"I'm sure we can all answer that. It's odd sitting here relaxing when all we did was survive back then. I say it's completely different." Annie replied with a breathe of fresh air.

Mikasa spoke up next. "It is an abnormal environment. All of us couldn't have this type of luxury back then. Annie is the first one to experience the married life." She sat next to her and gave her a smile. "I think it suits you."

"Really now?" Annie's voice was skeptical. "Why don't you and Eren get hitched yet?"

"Yeah! I can be the wedding planner!" Christa jumped up in excitement. "I already know the color scheme."

The black haired woman put her hand up. "Eren and I don't see marriage in our future. It's not something that's important to us."

Sasha was eating her chips. "Connie said that you two were planning a baby."

"No! No! We don't plan on children!" Mikasa threw a few chips at Sasha's face. "It's not true." Her face was as red as her scarf.

Ymir smirked and teased. "I think you would make a great mother. But, you should work on that temper first."

Everyone was having a great time. The hot day was relaxing and fun for them all. Annie's thoughts were somewhere else though. Mikasa could see that there was something wrong and wanted to find out what it was.

"Annie. Are you okay? I've noticed your change in behavior." she asked her friend.

Annie forced a smile. "I'm fine. Just a little tired is all. We should finish making supper and call in the guys soon." She started making food to make seem like everything was good.

Mikasa could see right threw it. What's wrong with her?

...

The nightfall came and soon the campfire was lit up. S'mores and Sasha's other ingredients were added into the night.

"Eren you should really slow down with those marshmallows. You're going to get a stomach ache later." Mikasa warned.

Connie and Jean sniggered. "Yeah better listen to your mom, Eren." They teased.

"Shut up you two!" Eren had the gooey stuff all over and marshmallows were not his friends right now.

Christa hand Mikasa a wet towel to wipe it with. She finished cleaning him off and left inside to put away the dirty cloth when he noticed that Annie followed her in.

They stood in the dark hallway and the sound of laughter was outside. "Mikasa, I need to talk to you, about earlier today."

Mikasa could see how hesitant she was. "You can tell me anything Annie."

She nodded. "B-But. You have to promise not to tell anyone. I'm already scared as it is and I don't want Armin finding out about it."

"I promise." She placed her hand on Annie's shoulder. "Trust me. Now what's been scaring you."

"Well.. It kind of had to due with the conversation with girls." She was looking down.

It hit Mikasa. The talk about children. That's why she got quiet afterwards! "Y-yeah? D-Do you want kids?" She was a bit afraid to ask.

"That's not it." Annie took a deep breath. "I am already pregnant."

"Wh-" It's rare to see Mikasa speechless but, this was one of those moments. "H-How long?!"

Annie twiddled her thumbs nervously. "2 months now."

"Oh my gosh! Annie!" Mikasa was now getting excited. "I'm going to be an aunt."

Annie's smile never came.

"What's wrong?"

The blonde had tears in her eyes. "I went to the doctor a few days ago."

Mikasa held her hand and hugged her. "Tell me."

"They said it wouldn't be able to survive outside. I'm going to lose it soon. Mikasa, I'm not able to carry children." Annie was crying against her.

"Shh.. I-It's going to be okay."

She pulled away from her embrace. "I can't let him find out. He'll be devastated. What happens if he still wants a kid but, I can't do that for him! It's my fault."

"Annie, it's not your fault. This happens."

Mikasa never seen her like this. Annie was always cool and collected with her feelings. Seeing her scared made Mikasa afraid of what to do now. Heck, she didn't know what to say. First she was excited for them and then sad at how they can't keep the baby.

A new feeling of sympathy for Annie approached. "You have to let Armin know. He can help you."

"I can't. Just don't. Dont tell him Mikasa. You promised." The blonde was wiping her tears away and got her composure back. "I don't think he'll handle it well."

Mikasa sighed. "Fine. But just think about it. Armin is a caring person and has the right to know about his own child. Plus, being married is not keeping secrets from each other."

Annie nodded as she thought about her words. "Maybe."


	4. Together

Armin seen it. The look of sadness in Annie's eyes. It's been going on for awhile now. But every time he asked her about it, she said it was fine. He knew everything about his wife and it hurt him that he couldn't do anything about it. _Why can't she just tell me?_

He was washing dishes that night and finished cleaning up around the kitchen. Annie was reading a book in the living room when he sat next to her. "Hey. Whatcha reading?"

She put down the book. "Just an old novel.. It was the one you kept pestering me about."

"Oh. I forgot about that." He was thinking hard. Annie told him everything so, why hide this from him? Would now be a right time to ask? "Annie. I need to ask you something."

She looked at him skeptically. "Okay.."

He just hoped that she would be complexly honest this time. "I've noticed your change in behavior. The mood swings, going to the restroom a lot, and even the cravings. I'm not dense like most guys. What are you hiding from me?"

"A-Armin.." Annie was holding back the tears. _Of course he's smart and would've found out eventually. I might as well let him know._

Armin seen the struggle she's having with herself. "Annie, you can tell me anything. I'm sure we can do this together." He held her hand with a firm grip.

She took a deep breathe to help soothe her threatening tears. "What you thought, is true. I'm pregnant. For 2 months now."

Armins face was in complete and utter shock. "S-So.. Even before the wedding. You were p-pregnant?" A tint of pink was on his cheeks. "A-Annie? We're having a baby?!"

She sighed. "Yes."

His excitement died down at the look on her face. "What's wrong Annie?" Why wasn't she happy? "Do you. Do you want a child?"

"Of course! I just didn't think it would've happened to me." Annie looked down at their hands. "But, I'm not the 'mother' type."

Armin smiled a bit at her confession. "I think you are."

He triggered her tears. "I-I'm not. Literally, I'm not the type of person to be a mother, I can't." Annie failed at holding her feelings back. This was such a sensitive subject to her.

"What do you mean? Annie, you're not making any sense."

She let go of his hand and placed her head in her knees. Annie was curled into a ball.

Armin could hear her muffled crying. His heart broke with every second that passed by and he couldn't do anything about it. "Annie..."

"It's going to die when I have it, Armin." She lifted up her head to look at him. "I'm not capable of carrying a child. It's my fault. I'm sorry." More tears rolled down her cheeks.

 _S-She's going to lose it?! Annie has been hiding this from me for 2 months. No wonder she's been down lately._ More worries ran through Armins head and his face was in mere shock. He froze on the spot with overwhelmed emotions.

"Armin. Please, say something.." Annie pleaded. She couldn't look him in eyes, instead her eyes were interested on her wedding ring. "I know it's hard to process. And.. I'm sorry for hiding this from you."

Armin grabbed her hands. "A-Annie." She looked up at him with shock. A sincere smile was in front of her. "I don't care that you hid this from me. I kind of, had a hunch."

Annie wiped a tear from her face. "What about the baby. It will die.."

"No it's not. As long as we carry it's name with us, it will never die. Even if it's not here physically, both of us will have it in our hearts."

Annie smiled. _His words are true. He just found out that he's a father and the role has taken over him._ "I'm happy to hear that, Armin." She whispered.

He kissed her forehead as she looked at him. "We can do this, together."


	5. Chante Waste

The secret has been revealed not only to Armin, but to their friends as well. Annie was pregnant.

Her mind was also still processing her growing belly. Although it was still small, she could feel the bit of life getting bigger inside of her. All of this was so new to both of the parents. The stages of cravings, mood swings, and body changes.

Currently being 2 months with a child in September was a great thing. Hanji would always stop by to check the developing baby. She was free this whole month and would devote her research to Annie's pregnancy. This was also due to her ability to transform into a titan. So the precaution was set high.

"Well, there is no signs of any problems so far. But, I'll give a medication to help regulate the development." Hanji grabbed a container of pills from her bag and placed them in Annie's hands. "It should help."

Annie stared at the medication. "Thanks." She muttered.

Hanji may be dense at times but she could see the depression the young mother was in. Constant worrying about her unborn child. "Annie. I understand."

"How?"

The scientist took a seat next to her. "Well. We're both mothers. I have my 3 year old daughter and 2 year old son at home. They had me constantly worried. But, I got through it. And I believe you can. Being a mom isn't easy, then again, it's not hard either. A primal instinct. Enjoy this as much as you can, Annie." Hanji patted her shoulder and left the house.

 _Hanji is someone to look up to. She has Zoe and Liam now. Two kids, that are beautiful and well grown. Well, 2 and 3 year olds. I should trust her words._ Annie took a deep breathe and gathered her thoughts. "I shouldn't be stressed over this."

Standing up with a whole new different mindset. The process of carrying a child was a bit tiring. It took a tole on her body and often caused her to be in pain. Which was odd since she hasn't been pregnant for long.

"Annie!" Armin was back from overtime. He's been in charge of the paperwork and multiple documents for the Survey Corps since his promotion. "I'm home."

She put the medication in the cabinet above the sink. "Boring as usual?"

He sighed while throwing himself on the couch. "You know I don't think of it as boring. It's pretty fun."

"That's what you think." Annie replied. "Personally, it is pretty boring to sit around all day and do paperwork."

Armin noticed that she was eating butter?

He stood up to see that she just grabbed a spoonful and ate more. "Annie? You.. Are you eating butter?"

She looked up skeptically. "...yes."

Armin shook his head from the thought. "Anyway, how did your checkup with Hanji go?" He leaned against the counter to face her.

"Good."

He was grabbing some bread and stopped when almost grabbing the butter. "That's it? Just, 'good'?"

"Yeah. All I got was some vitamins to help me and the baby stay healthy." Annie shrugged then took another scoop of butter. "Nothing's wrong so far."

Armin sighed while spreading the butter on his bread. Unlike his wife who is just eating scoops of the golden substance. "That's good to hear."

This still had Annie worried. Even if she would enjoy this as much as she could, it still hurt that she was going to lose it. The attachment between mother and child will be broken. Both to never see each other.

Both parents sat in silence when Annie spoke up. "..I'm scared."

Armin barely heard her whisper in the room. But, enough for him to reply. "Don't be. I'm always by your side." He smiled at her. "Always have been."

She returned the grin. "Yeah. And it gets very annoying at times." Annie joked.

"Aww! Don't be like the guys already!" His cheeks puffed out as he pouted at her comment. "It's bad enough that they call me the wife of our marriage."

Annie laughed before wrapping her arm over his shoulders. "Well, you're not the one carrying the child, are you?"

He put his hand on her abdomen. "But, still.. It must be wonderful. To have the ability to conceive a living being."

Annie kissed the top of his head. "I'm glad that you look at it that way."

The atmosphere around them was peaceful until a knock at the door was heard.

Armin stood up from the counter with a worrisome face. "Who would be up at this time of night? We were just about to do our nightly facials."

"Okay, saying things like that makes everyone think you're the chick." Annie often wondered about Armin and his ways. "And besides, you're the only who does them."

He walked to the front door. "Annie. I have told you numerous times that a healthy body, is a happy baby." Armin opened the door to the last person he wanted to see today.

"Then why do you put on the facials?" Eren smirked.

Armin stuttered. "W-Well.. U-Uh.. Do you know how hard it is to maintain a decent baby face?!"

"Riiiight.." Eren walked in and seen Annie eating butter. "Should I ask?"

The blonde shook his head.

"Pregnancy stuff?"

"Pretty much." Armin shrugged. "Last week was nothing but grapes. She can't eat a whole vine under 20 seconds."

Eren chuckled. "I bet she could rival Sasha in this state."

"Definitely. So, not that I don't enjoy you're wonderful presence, what are you doing here?" Armin replied.

The titan shifter scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile. "Well.. I kind of pissed off Mikasa and she kicked me out for the night. So.. I was wondering if I could crash here tonight?"

"Eren. You always do this to her. Why must you be a nuisance?" He rubbed his temples. "Fine. You know where everything is."

Annie heard about their visitor. "We're not covering for you this time Eren." She said while grabbing her butter and standing next to Armin. "We don't need a lovers' quarrel at 3 in the morning again."

Eren chuckled again. "Right... Oh! And Annie?"

Both of the blondes turned around as they were about to turn in for the night.

He smiled at her. "Don't worry. I think you're a great mom!"

"Why's that?" She asked.

"Because you have a good heart."

.

 **A/N: In case you guys don't know, "Čhańté Wašté" means 'Good Heart' in Lakota.**


	6. Forever

"How does it feel?"

"How does what feel?"

Mikasa smiled down at her cup of tea. "How does it feel carrying a child?" She asked again.

"Amazing, on so many levels.." Annie replied. "I'm enjoying it as much as I can."

"I wish I could experience it."

The blonde looked at her friend in disbelief. "Why don't you? I thought Eren would enjoy being a father? Have you two ever talked about it?"

Mikasa couldn't help the pathetic laugh from escaping. "We're not even married and anytime I bring it up, he changes the subject. Sometimes I just question his feelings. Having a family is all I wanted and to be there for them like Erens' was for me."

"I know he loves you deeply, Mikasa. You should see the way he looks at you. Eren is dense at times, sure. But, just be straight with him and maybe it will all work out." She replied. "Love takes work, and love takes time."

Mikasa nodded. "Thanks Annie. I'm glad that I can talk about this with you. Although, I'm not too sure if I can take you seriously with all those cookies in your mouth."

"It's called 'eating for two'!" Both laughed at her stuffed cheeks.

Then, Sasha decided to make her grand entrance. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, Connie was taking his time at home with Potato so I couldn't get away."

Potato was their pet dog. Yes, strange for a name but Sasha picked it out and the poor thing can't leave her side without Connie there to pry him off. They may not have the best relationship in their group of friends. Their love is different.

"Potato is getting big." Mikasa added in. "He was just a puppy last month."

Sasha started eating her lunch. "I know right?! Our baby is getting so FAT! And I love it!"

 _I sometimes wonder why I still invite Sasha to lunch with us._ Annie thought as she watched the scene in front of her. _Because she's your friend._ Of course.

The next hour was filled with girl chitchat about the guys and work. Until both of their lunch breaks were over.

"Well. Thank you again for inviting us to lunch as usual. It's time to head back to HQ, Sasha." Mikasa picked her up from the chair. "Say thank you."

She waved while getting dragged out of the cabin. "Right! Thanks again Annie!"

"Bye." Annie sighed.

How she wished to fight outside the walls again. To study with Hanji.. Well. Not really with her. But since their 'baby news', commander Erwin told her to take it easy and work on simple things at the office. Which is something that only Armin enjoys doing.

 _Time to clean up._ She looked down at the table and sighed once again. This is now her exciting life.

.

Tonight was the usual. Armin had his face mask on and was reading his book next to her on the bed.

Annie thought about Mikasa and Erens relationship since today at lunch. _Why doesn't Eren want to proceed with marriage or kids?_

This hard thinking made her hungry. Of course her craving for the week was butter and luckily she had half-a-tub under her side of the bed.

"I often wonder how much of that you can eat." Armin said while putting his glasses away and placing the book down. "That's all I buy nowadays."

She smiled innocently at his complaint and took the last bite of the golden substance as if it was ice cream. Annie kissed his lips. "Deal with it." She replied before turning off the lamp. "Goodnight my beautiful wife."

"Goodnight." He replied while laying down beside her. "Wait what?!"

.

It must have been 2 in the morning when Annie felt a sharp pain. Her body instantly shot out to the lamp. The light filled the room as she winced at the feeling that passed by.

 _What's going on?_ Annie couldn't help the panic starting to rise when she felt around her. _It's wet?_

She noticed red. Blood stained the sheets all around her. The only thought ran through her head. _Why now?_

"A-Armin." Her voice was barely over a whisper as she shook her husband awake.

He noticed the slight panic wavering her calling. "Annie. What's wrong?" Armin sat up to notice her side of the bed was tainted and soaked with blood from her lower half.

Annie's eyes were full with shock as she leaned against his chest. The tears slowly starting coming out and eventually he was silently bawling his shirt.

Armin couldn't help but cry with her. They just lost their only child. A human being that was made by both of them. Now gone.

No words were said for the longest time.

He wiped his tears. Armin had to be there for her, like she was for him. "Annie. It's okay.. We knew this would happen."

"You're right but, I c-can't help it." Annie looked up at him. "I'm the reason why it couldn't l-live."

Armin kissed her tears away. "No. It's not. He or She will be in our memories, forever."

 _October 1st 2:36 in the morning, was when I lost my first child._


	7. Moving On

Annie knew losing her baby would happen. She prepared herself for that moment. Even after all the trouble, she couldn't shake the feeling of emptiness now. It's been a week since the passing and she was currently at her check up with Hanji.

"How are you today Annie?" She asked with a sincere face.

"Fine."

Hanji sighed. That was the best answer she was going to get from her. "Well. Zoe's birthday is tomorrow. She'll be happy if both you and Armin showed up."

Annie had a sad smile on. "Of course."

"Listen, Annie. I think of all of you as my own children at times. It hurts me to see you like this and Levi as well, even if he doesn't show it. But, things like this happen. At least you knew it was going to come unlike most mothers who are surprised by the event." Hanji hugged her and stood up to leave the house. "I'll see you tomorrow."

The door closed over an hour ago.. Annie stared at her hands for the longest time as Hanjis words got to her. She was always the one to give her some solid advice. _Why be depressed? I knew this was going to happen. It just sucks when you start enjoying the feeling of your baby growing and for it to be jerked away from your hands just like that._

"I have to be strong." Annie said as she sat in the same chair. "For myself, Armin, and my family."

It must have been longer than an hour because Armin walked through the same doors Hanji just left by. "Annie I'm ho-.. Hey? Are you alright?" He placed his bag on the ground and kneeled in front of her.

"Yeah, why?"

"Annie. You're crying."

 _I've been crying? Was I crying this whole time without realizing it?_ She placed her fingers on her cheek and felt the wet tears. "But. I'm fine."

Armin held her hand. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

His instincts said that wasn't the whole story but decided to let it go for now. "Okay then.." He stood up and headed to the kitchen. "I'm going to start on supper. What are you hungry for? Because we have a lot of butter to use."

Annie giggled for the first time that whole week.

.

Both walked into the backyard of Hanji and Levi's cabin. Zoe is turning 4 today. The little girl was always serious. Sure she looked like her mom but had the attitude of a Levi. Her beautiful brown hair was in a side braid and she had the biggest frown so far.

"Hey kiddo! What's wrong?" Armin asked when he first caught a glimpse of her.

She sighed then pointed to Liam. He seemed to be having the time of his life right now. Playing with the other kids from school.

Armin stared questionably at Zoe. "..uhh.. What's wrong exactly?"

"He's annoying."

Annie smiled at the two. Armin always had a connection with kids. His gentle nature was admirable and something she loves about him. While she.. Well. Scared away the kids with her 'bitchy' face at times. Hey? It's who she is.

"Armin. I'm going to go see Mikasa." She turned to Zoe. "Happy Birthday Zoe."

Annie seen that her friend was sitting at a table with the rest of the girls. "Hello Annie." Mikasa greeted.

"Hey." She replied while taking a seat next to all of them.

Sasha was munching on bread from her bag. She never changes, no matter how old she gets. "How's your day?!"

Annie sighed and stared at the table. "It's good, so far. I'm feeling a bit old at Zoe's 4th birthday party."

"I know right?! We were only 15 when she was born!" Christa exclaimed.

Thus, the conversation and party went with a bang. Everyone had a great time with the family as they celebrated their daughters birthday.

It was late night when all the children went home and left the adults sitting outside at a table. Annie enjoyed today, no doubt but, the mere thought at the possibly that she will never experience this lingered in her mind. The feeling of spending your child's birthday with friends and family was not in her future.

"So.. Annie." Hanji leaned in to the blonde. "How are you handling the loss?" Everyone around the table got quiet. A mix in between awkwardness and curiosity was in the air.

Levi jumped in right away. "Hanji, I don't think-"

"-it's fine." Annie interrupted. "I'm doing better than okay. We all knew this was coming." She nodded at Hanji.

"Well. Your friends have your back. Every step of the way, Annie." Christa said.

Reiner then went to ruffle Annie's hair. "Yeah! And we can't wait to see you back on the field tomorrow! Instead of those boring small offices."

Armin perked his head up in defiance. "Hey now. It's not as bad as you think guys!" All of them  
laughed.

"I barely lasted an hour before throwing the papers all over!" Eren chuckled. "Yeah, it's pretty boring Armin."

"Whatever.." The blonde muttered while brushing some long hairs out of his face.

Annie seen that he was pouting so she leaned over and gave his a quick peck on the cheek. He immediately felt better then held her hand underneath the table.

Mikasa stood up next and bluntly said, "Eren and I are having a child together." She sat back down and took a drink of her tea.

Everyone around the table all looked at Eren in shock, then back to Mikasa. Eren actually had the capability to conceive a kid?! The dense, anger-fueled idiot?!

"WHAT?!" They all said.

The girls got excited over the baby news. Causing Mikasa to blush over such attention. Guys were congratulating the father and often telling him not to fuck up.

Annie gave her friend a big hug. "I'm so glad you can finally experience it."

"Are you okay though? About the baby?" She asked.

Annie nodded with a slight smile. "Of course. I'm just happy that I had the chance. I'll move on."


	8. New Family Member

"I don't want one." Annie plainly said as she stared at her husbands goofy face.

He currently had a t-shirt on and it said 'I love her'. Then, held the other one next to him, 'I love him'. Armin always wanted to buy matching couple items when they stopped at the market. Which is understandable since everyone considered him 'the girl of the relationship'.

"Aww! Come on Annie!" He put the shirt down and started taking off his. "You never want to get matching stuff with me. We should start showing our relationship status more."

Annie stared at him skeptically. "And being married isn't enough?" She asked.

Her husband out his head down. "Nevermind."

Annie shook her head at his pouting then continued walking through the market. Her husband was following right behind as they passed a stand that had pets to adopt.

She stopped a second and Armin watched as Annie was staring at one dog. This crossed as odd to him because his wife did not take part in such 'cute' things. The puppy was jumping up and down, as if wanting Annie to pick him up.

"Annie?" Armin placed his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

She stared back at him. "Yeah I'm fine."

Lie. "Annie, you can tell me." He said.

A sigh escaped from her lips and then crossed her arms. "The puppy reminds me of one I used to have when I was a kid. Until, you know.. That day." Annie shrugged. "He was my only friend. Before I met Reiner and Bertholdt, of course."

Armin nodded. "He is pretty cute." The tiny white, fluffy puppy barked then wagged his tail at the couple.

"I guess." Annie swiftly took off down the market again.

"A-Annie?!" He yelled as she briskly walked to the vegetables. "Hmm."

Later that day was just as quiet for the couple as both of them were reading and relaxing in their living room.

"Hey, did you get to Chapter 12 yet? I just finished it." Annie asked while looking up at her husband.

He placed it down and tears were in his eyes. "I just want them to be a happy family! Why can't s-she-"

"Calm down Armin. It's not real."

He wiped his eyes. "B-But she loves him so much! Why would she take the chance?!"

Annie sighed and placed her book back on the table. "I think we should call it a day. Besides, it's time to meet up with Mikasa and Eren for dinner."

As she was about to grab her jacket, a knock was at the door.

Armin just sat there. "Are you going to get?" She asked.

He replied with a straight face. "No. Maybe you should."

"W-What is up with you today?" Annie opened the door to see a man standing there with a box.

He placed it in her hands and started walking off.

She stared down at the fairly large box and felt a shift of weight in her hands. Annie closed the door behind her with a look of confusion at her husband. He was still staring with a blank face as she sat next to him on the couch.

"I think it's alive." She said while moving around the box. "Did you ask for a delivery?"

Armin simply shrugged and motioned his head towards the box, "Open it."

Annie tore open the top and white head popped out in front of her. A surprised yip came out of her mouth as the puppy jumped out and onto her lap. "A-Armin?! Is she from earlier today?"

"Yeah. I knew you wanted her. From your eyes I could tell how much your past dog meant to you. So, I had them deliver her hear." Armin replied.

She pet the fluffy fur with a smile. "She's perfect." Annie kissed Armins cheek, "Thank you."

He also started petting the pup, "What are you going to name her?"

She picked up the animal and looked into her bright blue eyes. "Crystal."

Armin never felt happier right now. Even if they could never have a child together, at least they can have Crystal here for Annie. "I love it."

The fluffy white puppy started barking and licking her face. Annie giggled before saying, "I can't wait to spend time with you."

His weakness. Annie's laugh. He loves hearing that adorable giggle. "She was actually abandoned by her mom a few weeks ago. Well, that's what the last owner told me." He shrugged, "That owner didn't have enough money to support the pup."

"Well, then. We're going to take extra care of you." Annie said to the puppy. She stood up and headed to the door, "Let's go meet Auntie Mikasa and Uncle Knucklehead."

Armin shook his head from the beautiful scene. He hasn't seen her this happy since their lost. "H-Hey Annie! Wait up!" The door closed behind them.

Maybe a new family member was just enough to keep them happy.


	9. October

"Crystal is getting pretty big Annie." Christa laughed as she rolled around with the small dog in the backyard of their cabin.

The other blonde had a small smile of pride. "I know, my baby is officially a month and should be getting bigger."

Christa lifted up Crystal towards Annie and the pup stuck her tiny pink tongue out. "No! Look how big her belly is! She's so rolly polley. How much do you guys feed her?"

Annie crossed her arms in defense, "Enough." She replied. Christa was just being overly dramatic; her baby was fine. "She's a growing puppy. Of course she needs to eat more."

"I'm just saying." Christa put the pup back on the ground. Then sat next to Ymir.

They all crowded around Mikasa at the table while the guys played football further away. (Yes, I figured that they would eventually find out about the game.)

"Speaking of babies. How's it feel being a month and half?" Christa asked. "Can you feel the motherly pressure?!"

Mikasa took a drink of her tea. "Not sure if you can really feel anything yet, Christa."

The small blonde had a small pout. "Oh, well. At least you don't have a belly like Crystal."

Ymir holding the pup while rubbing it. "She's not that big."

"Yes she is!" Christa exclaimed at her girlfriend.

"Don't think so. It's baby fat."

Just as the argument got heated, a yell was heard from the guys.

"Stop picking on me!" Armin jumped on Erens back.

"No matter how big or buff you get, you're still the little guy to us!" Reiner laughed.

 _Armin is also a little girl._ Annie sighed as she watched him being picked on by everyone. _That's my wife.._

"Hey it's us!"

The side fence opened and the family strolled in. Hanji was carrying Liam as Levi walked next to Zoe.

"Sorry were late! Levi was fixing Zoe's hair." She sat Liam on the ground to play with Crystal and Potato. He laughed as the puppy and dog jumped on him.

Levi rolled his eyes. "Zoe doesn't like it when you do that pathetic excuse of a 'ponytail'." He sat at the table next the ladies. "It's ridiculous."

"Psh! Whatever!" She glanced to say Hi to everyone before noticing the guys playing football. "Hey! Tag me in!"

"Dad. Can I have my book?" Zoe asked from her spot.

Levi took the hardcover out of his bag and gave it to her. "All right but don't get too ahead of me this time."

"Yes, dad." She replied and sat next to Liam on the grass.

Seeing their adorable family always hit Annie where it hurts. Thinking that, she could've had that. Then, her inability to have children got in the way of achieving that dream. But, these moments still made her smile. Spending it with her friends.

 _And wife._

.

The days passed as Annie started working on the fields again. Scanning outside the walls and doing multiple research tests on ground zero. She enjoyed this freedom. It was fall weather so, best time of the year to her.

"Hey tell your wife I said hi!" Reiner called as they left HQ. "And make sure she cooks you a good meal!"

Annie chuckled at him. "Will do!" She left the building but before making her way home a sharp pain hit her. "Ah!"

Reiner heard a fall to ground behind him and looked to see Annie holding her stomach. "Annie!" He ran next to her.

Her eyes closed and the last thing she saw was Reiner calling out to her.


	10. Struggles

A blonde figure was running. Running as fast as his legs would take him. Only one name was repeated in his mind and he had to get to her. People watched as this man ran past with so much speed.

He stopped at the building that said 'Infirmary'. The person at the desk recognize him and led him to the back rooms filled with few patients.

"Annie." He gasped as the curtain opened to reveal his beautiful wife sleeping. All his nerves calmed as he saw that she looked okay. No fatal injuries or her face in pain.

The nurse left them as he sat next to her. Holding her hand with a worried expression. "Annie, I'm here."

Her eyes opened slowly at the sound of Armins voice. "A-Armin," she looked at him with smile. "Hey."

"Hey?! Annie do you know how worried I was? I thought that something happened to you. Do you see why I stay in my cubicle?! Seriously? They call and tell me that my wife is at the infirmary?" Armin pushed his hair back in stress. "I can't believe that I let you go back out there. I really thought that something happened to you. Then, all you have to say is 'hey'?!"

"Chill, Armin." She sighed. "Besides, I should be the one fretting over here." Annie sat up in the bed and grabbed his hand back.

Armin sat next to her again before looking at her. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Well," Annie looked down their hands. _How is he going to take this? Heck. I barely believe it._

His face was filled with worry and concern as the time went by. "Annie."

She stuttered the words out in disbelief, as if also hearing it for the first too. But, the doctor just told her 30 minutes ago.

"I-I'm p-pregnant."

 _This can't be happening._

Armin sat in silence. His eyes went down to stare at the floor. "W-Wha-.."

"Armin.." She didn't know what to think either. His action only reflected hers as well.

"H-How?" He asked while the grip on her hand went tighter. As if it was his last hold on reality.

Annie raised an eyebrow. "Really, you want to know how I got pregnant?"

"Nonono! I meant how is it possible again? What happened?"

Well, even after the loss of their first child didn't meant they couldn't stop having a relationship in bed. It was only time that this would happened again.

Annie laid back against the pillows and sighed. "I guess I'm just fated to live through this nightmare again."

"Hey don't be like that. I'm just shocked." Armin leaned over and placed a quick kiss on her lips. "Maybe this will be different."

"I really hope so. They just said it was a slight shock of pain. Apparently I'm still healing." Annie responded with a tired smile.

He could the amount of stress this is already putting on her. "You better get some rest. I'll let the others know what's going on."

She nodded before laying back down and closing her eyes. Armins lips pressed against her forehead before taking off outside.

He walked outside the building to see their friends walking over. "Hey guys." Armin waved them over.

"Armin! Where's Annie? Is she okay?!" Christa started fretting and clawing at his shirt. "Reiner told us she was here!"

Ymir calmly picked her up to place next to her. "I'm sure he was just about to tell us," she replied.

Mikasa stepped up next to them. "Armin. What happened?"

"S-She's.. Going to have another baby." Armins smile grew as he thought about it more. He and Annie can have a second chance. Being a father meant the world to him. "Annie's pregnant!" He laughed.

"What?!" Eren ran up quickly beside Mikasa. "Like, right now?! She's in labor?!" He started glancing at everyone with a shocked face.

Mikasa hit him across the arm. "Really? Did Annie even look pregnant?"

He looked down in realization. "Oh.. Oh yeah."

"You two are having baby! And Mikasa is two months behind!" Sasha exclaimed in excitement. "Whoo! Connie! I want one!" She wrapped her arm around him with a smile.

A dark shade went over his eyes in horror. "B-But we already have Potato!"

They all laughed at his reaction. Connie can barely handle Sasha and Potato as it is.

"So, I guess this means we're hopefully getting a mini Annie and Armin. Did the doctor say anything was going to be wrong this time?" Reiner asked.

Armin smile was soft as he replied, "We don't know yet. This was just a shock from the miscarriage and she still healing. There are going to be some struggles with this pregnancy but, I'm sure she can make it through with a healthy baby." He looked down at the ground with a gloomy face. "I don't think she can handle another loss."

Mikasa felt his pain and motioned Eren to come. "Armin. We're all here for you. And Annie." She wrapped her arms around him as Eren placed a hand on his friends shoulder. "We love you both."

 _This has been a long journey. Facing death, pain, loss, and torture throughout these years. But all of these struggles won't stop me and my friends from being happy. We enjoy every moment with each other. Not taking it for granted. Annie and my future child are my world. I will fight for them, so they can be safe and happy._


	11. May 5th!

"7 months." Hanji was sitting across the table from them. She was always Annie's, I guess you could say, 'doctor'. Especially since her first pregnancy, Annie couldn't see anyone else being her caretaker.

Armin looked at Annie's swollen belly. It has gotten really, really big. Her stomach has amazed him since last month and continues to do so. She didn't show this much development last time.

"Okay, so everything is healthy so far. Besides your belly being much bigger than a normal woman's would be at 7 months but, it's all good!" Hanji stood up and waved. "Guess I'll be seeing you all next week. Make sure to keep an eye on her for me Armin." She pointed at the blonde before taking off out the door.

Armin turned to Annie. "So far, so good, huh?" He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Yeah. I'm really happy we made it to 7 months."

Armin laid back into the couch and wrapped his arm around her. "Mikasa should be having hers' anytime now."

Annie laughed, "Eren is freaking out every time she gets a hard kick. He thinks it's literally going to pop out now." She rested her against him. "I wish my dad was here to see this.."

"I'm sure he's already watching."

Her husband can be so cute. She smiled and sighed. "Well, I guess we better start on dinner."

Armin watched as Annie tried sitting up slowly before standing up and helping her. Both of them headed into the kitchen when a large bang was heard at the front door.

"ARMIN, ANNIE!" Connie came hollering into the room and panting out of breath.

Annie had wide eyes as he looked panicked. "Connie?! What's wrong?!"

"Mikasa..." He took a large deep breath. "Mikasa.. Is in.. Labor!"

Armin ran to grab both of their jackets and keys. "Let's go!" He slipped Annie's on hers before helping her out the door behind Connie.

.

Erens face was red as the pain of a titan stepping on his hand was present. He has never felt a pain this bad, and he's not even the one having a child. "I literally feel your pain Mikasa.."

Her face was so calm as she replied, "You're the one who did this to me." She tightened her grip but, she looked so peaceful.

"H-Hey Now! You wanted a baby!" Eren squealed out. "I can't f-feel my hand..."

"Where's Annie?" Mikasa asked. She was simply giving Eren a taste of what her pain is at the moment.

Eren just sat next to her as support. Levi warned him about pregnant women in labor. "I sent Connie after both of them." He replied.

As soon as the words left his mouth two people came running in. Both were out of breathe and bent over.

Annie walked over to Mikasa and pushed Eren out of the way.

"Hey!" He yelped after being thrown on the ground. Pregnant ladies have some super strength..

Armin helped him back up. "Sorry we're a bit late. Annie had a hard time getting here."

"It's alright. You saved my hand from being crushed." Eren replied.

Both started talking about what happened and how far Mikasa is from her actual labor. The time was close as the contractions got more frequent. A good hour passed by when Connie popped in to tell them that everyone was in the waiting room.

"Thanks Connie." Armin said as he shut the door behind him. "Well, it's almost time guys."

Annie seen that it was now 9 p.m. She was about to stand up but, when she did, a sharp gasp came from her mouth as the gush of fluid went down her leg.

"A-Armin.." She looked down then back at him.

His smile went away as he saw the pool of water around her. "Annie." Armin rushed over and held her hand. "Annie. I-It's too early!"

"It doesn't matter now! We have to warn the doctor." Her voice was worried and in pain as a contraction hit her. "This can't be happening now.."

.

"12:01 a.m. May 5th." Armin sat next to his wife in a daze. "Our Anniversary.."

Of all times. Why do these things happen to him?


	12. Bebela

"Carla." Mikasa was staring at her beloved daughter with a smile.

Eren never felt this happy in such a long time and he loved the genuine look on his wife's face.

"Have you checked on Armin and Annie?" She asked while looking up.

"Mikasa. I'm sure they're fine. Both of them are still frequently visiting the doctor on updates since last night." He replied. "Don't worry."

She brushed her littles ones hair back. "I know. But, I'm still shocked about this. Annie went through so much this past year and I don't want it to happen again."

Eren kissed her forehead. "I'm sure we will all be fine." His behavior was only tamed because he didn't want to put more stress on Mikasa as it is. She should be resting, not fretting.

"Hey guys!" Sasha whispered excitedly with her head poked through the door. "Is she awake?"

Mikasa sat up a bit more. "Yes."

The brown haired girl led the rest of the group inside the room. Everyone was there, minus two.

Sasha was the first to take the empty seat next to her. "Woah.. What's the tiny persons name?!"

"Carla."

"She's beautiful." Christa chipped in. "Looks so much like her mother.." Small tears tried forming in her eyes.

Ymir placed her hand on the small blondes shoulder. "Don't cry Christa."

She sniffled then wiped them away. "Okay."

Reiner spoke up next. "Has Annie dropped by yet?"

"Yeah. But, we said it would be best of they were near by instead. Due to the circumstances.." Eren explained. "We don't want them constantly going in and out of the room to do checkups."

"Can't believe this happened so early. Let's hope both of them can make it through." Reiner said as he leaned against the wall.

"I'm sure the doctors are watching over the two right now. It's way too early and none of us expected it either." Marco chipped in.

.

Armin sat next to Annie with his head down. It was now 8:00 a.m. 7 hours and 59 minutes after the delivery.

He looked over at his beautiful wife as silent tears came down her eyes. "Annie.." Armin wiped them away slowly. "It's okay."

"I'm tired. Tired of people telling me it's okay.." Annie sniffled. She was slowly tearing apart over the early birth.

The blonde leaned over to place his hand on her arm. "Hey, it's not anybody's fault. I promise you, everything's is going to turn out."

"No! It's my fault Armin!" She shouted but, her gaze never left her hands. "I-I didn't even get to hold t-" More of the tears came down. "I deserve this punishment. With all the bad things I've done.."

Armin quickly sat next to her and wrapped his arms around the fragile form. "No!" He whispered. "We're in this together and you shouldn't be feeling like that. We all love you no matter what. I've seen the signs.. We will make it through."

"I just want to see my babies." Annie whispered into his shirt.

Yes, Annie couldn't believe herself. She was barely able to carry one child yet, what surprise. 3 minutes after the baby girl, was a baby boy. Both had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. But, due to their extreme early birth, both we're taken away. Neither parents even got to get a good look at them as nurses put them in machines and took off.

At only 7 months old, they could die. Armin and Annie sat a awake all night waiting. Worrying if they were even going to be alive.

A knock was at the door and both of them hurriedly pushed away the conversation. It was their doctor.

"Good Morning." He said and stood at the foot of the bed. "There is good news and bad."

"Get on with it." Armin tightened his grip around Annie as they waited for his response.

"The bad news is we will need to keep them for a few weeks. But, on the bright side, they show signs of a normal newborn and have been adjusting very quickly to the new world. Both are healthy and available to be seen."

Finally. After 7 hours. They can see both of their babies.


	13. The Beginning

"They're beautiful." Armin wrapped his arm around Annie's shoulders. "Both are so blonde." He chuckled.

Annie smacked his side and giggled. "Well they are ours."

Okay, let's get this straight. We are now with the parents as they hold their children for the first time in 7 hours. Both are very small and fragile due to the early birth. But, it didn't matter to either of the two right at this moment.

Armin sat next to Annie on the bed as the babies laid in her lap. "I-I can't believe it." He took a deep breath. "I'm a dad..."

"Don't cry Armin."

A sniffle was heard next to her. "O-Okay."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes when a knock was heard at the door. A nurse peeked in.

"Excuse me but, you have.. Ehh.. A lot of visitors." She said. "Do you want any yet?"

Annie looked up at Armin and back down at her beloveds. "Sure."

Oh boy, was that a mistake. Literally, the whole gang came flying through, minus Mikasa following behind with a small bundle.

"ANNIE!"

The whole clump of people surrounded the bed and peered at the tiny babies in her lap. Then, a gasp came out of all of them as they admired the little things.

"What are their names?" Christa asked.

Right there. The parents got a look of shock. Literally, this whole time. They never even thought of names for them. Neither of them expected to go into labor so early and there was still 2 months to go.

"Uhh.." Armin starched the back of his head. "We didn't.. Really.. Umm.. Think of one yet? And... We got twins.."

Eren conked the blonde ones head. "You didn't think of one?! Look how cute they are! It shouldn't be very hard."

"Oh! Mikasa!" Annie seen her standing at the end of the bed. "Can I see her?"

She walked next to Annie in shock. "How did you even know it was a girl?" Mikasa replied before handing her the baby.

"Mothers intuition." Annie smiled looking at the tiny replica of Mikasa. But she had Eren's eyes. Beautiful black hair with the titan green eyes. "She's gorgeous. Did you pick out a name?"

"It's Carla."

She noticed the small movement of her own children. They gurgled and moved their tiny hands at the mention of their new friends name.

Annie knew this moment was worth it. Sitting here holding her godchild and celebrating the birth of her own as well. Being surrounded by her beloved friends and amazing husband. Now, she knew what it felt like, to be a good person; the true meaning behind it. She felt so blessed at this moment.

A tear fell down as she stared down at the three infants.

"A-Annie?" Armin placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

The blonde had a genuine smile. "Yeah.." She looked back at him. "I'm good."

Mikasa sat next to her on the edge while awing at the sight of Annie's children. "I know a couple of names for them."

"Yeah?" Armin perked up.

She rubbed the girls' rosy cheek. "Serenity and Oath... It just, suits them."

"I actually like those names." Reiner chipped in.

Annie giggled. "I guess if they're approved by your uncle then they mean something."

Connie raised his hand fast. "I wanna hold my main man Oath first!"

"Nu-uh!" Reiner yelled. "I'm their number one uncle!"

Eren pushed him a bit. "You want to test that?!"

Next thing led to another and now everyone was fighting about how is holding which babies first. Even Armin got dragged into it, and he already held both of them!

"Did this happen to you?" Annie asked Mikasa.

She laughed at the sight. "Pretty much."

.

May 5th. One year after Annie and Armin's wedding. They had a set of twins. Serenity and Oath. Although it was a tough journey with each other, they have a family now. Blessed with a great group of friends and everyone that has supported them.

 _And this was only the beginning.._

**A/N: The 3rd book is currently in the making but it will probably be awhile till I upload it one here.. But Im always uploading on Wattpad for sure!**


End file.
